


Catching Z’s?

by kayceannv



Category: Disney - Fandom, MLB - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Humor, I pulled this out of my ass, Identity Reveal, Im trying my best, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, Short, Superheroes, That’s a Lie, adrienette - Freeform, im so tired please, notice me someone, pre reveal, zag heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayceannv/pseuds/kayceannv
Summary: where marinette makes the painful mistake of falling asleep in class.





	Catching Z’s?

**Author's Note:**

> yo! i write a lot but this is my first time ever posting something. i love this website so i figured. anyway this is a really short oneshot because i wanted it to be thank u enjoy

she didn’t intend to fall asleep in class, she would love to avoid her biology teacher from ripping her ears out due to the yelling. but good god she couldn’t help it. she was so so tired. patrol had kept her up all hours and lucky for her leather clad partner, it wasn’t his turn last evening so he most likely had gotten a good night's rest.

not only had she overslept, but she had accidentally worn her pants backwards to which alya had so helpfully pointed out (well after chloe had a good laugh), causing her to stall a few more minutes before getting into the classroom, having a desperate need to look presentable. 

as she walked into the room she felt her knees tremble from nerves, feeling all eyes on her shaky limbs. she waved her hand nervously after flashing an embarrassed grin, looking out to the open area before having an internal facepalm. alya decided to have nino sit next to her today, perhaps as a push forward for mari to make a move, or due to her own want to have her boyfriend partner up with her. 

realizing that the only seat open was next to a lonely adrien agreste, she shuffled timidly to her seat, placing her things down on the floor, grabbing the necessary items for the class period. she didn’t bother saying anything, feeling as if she had swallowed her own tongue. 

she hadn’t remembered exactly when she had drifted off, but adrien sure as hell did. the blonde had been taking careful notes while listening to the teacher speak, all while sneaking glances at the female who slept beside him, chuckling to himself at how peaceful she looked whilst asleep. 

why did he keep sneaking looks at her anyway? it wasn’t as if she had dirt on her face. he never noticed how supple her lips looked.. or their pastel shade of rosy pink. or how her hair was tied up similar to.. don’t compare them, he thought. maybe things would be different if it hadn’t been for ladybug.

“mm. chaton.” it was just then she sniffled in her sleep, rubbing her cheek and turning her head to rest in her hands. the blondes ears instantly shot up, hearing his alter egos name slip from the girls lips. was she… dreaming about him? that’s not possible. he turned his focus back to his notebook. 

“i told you to stop calling me that.” she said with a sleepy whine. the blonde couldn’t help but get pulled back in, her voice compelling and sweet. what on earth was going on inside her head..? was he doing something bad? he always thought she loved the term of endearment when he called her his purrincess. perhaps he wasn’t as charming as he thought.

he turned his head to make sure no one else had been listening, thankfully his teacher had been too busy getting frustrated with the classroom computer, unable to figure out how exactly the piece of technology worked.

the french-asian rubbed her nose, “funny.” she said with a tone of pure sarcasm, hard to detect through her drowsiness. “stay.. focused.” she mumbled between stifled yawns and shifts in her sleep. focused? he raised a brow and covertly moved closer to her, getting a better earshot at her mumbles and mutters. 

“chat noir!” she said in a sleepily hushed whisper, causing adrien to laugh out loud. he immediately looked over at nino and alya who had been staring, playing it off by saying he thought of something funny. 

“stop calling me bugaboo.” his eyes widened, no trace of laughter left in his face. how could she know about that? ladybug wasn’t one to blab. maybe she had an active imagination. she was clever wasn’t she? but.. no one has ever heard him tell that to his lady. so how could she have gotten that information? he felt his heart palpitate, a certain rush go down his spine. 

the helpless teen brushed her bangs out of her tired eyes, sighing with a solemn smile on her face. “your ring, mon chaton. it’s beeping.” turning to the other side, adrien was desperate to hear more of what she had to say, wondering how to get to the other side of a two person bench. carefully placing his hand under her chin, he manoeuvred her into the position she had been in before, sweat running down his temples as her breath hitched.. her lips dangerously close. don’t be impulsive.

“what are you doing?” adrien quickly moved away from the bluenette in fear. shit. he had been caught. the girl sniffled once more before groaning. “don’t do that, chat noir.” all in the clear.. thank god.

her breaths pace began to speed up, causing the blonde to worry. “watch out!” she jolted herself awake, looking around the classroom. she heard the ladyblogs creator snicker from behind, shooting her a glare.

her teacher snapped around, walking up to her desk. “is there a problem ms. dupain-cheng?” the female froze, her bottom lip in a pout. “i- i uhm- i-“ the older woman sighed, “well? get on with it!” marinette let out a sigh of her own. “n-no. i’m sorry.” 

as the teacher went back to wanting to break that damn computer, the younger female let her head down in embarrassment, too ashamed to look to her left. whilst the prideful model bit his lip, feeling sorry for the girl. but. he had his suspicions now and he wasn’t one to let them rest. call him persistent, but he was eager to find out where exactly she knew where that nickname came from. 

as he heard light snoring he let out a breath, waiting for her to continue her sleep talking. “you.. have to be. more careful..” he wanted to chuckle at the way she paused randomly between certain words. but he found it adorable how she dreamed about his own safety. 

“no… chat.” she let out a sigh, shifting her position to be more comfortable. “we can’t tell each other our identities..” he turned his head, are his suspicions confirmed? what was she saying.. and what portion of it was believable?

she coughed quietly, turning her head. “why?” she sounded as if she had repeated him. “because no one must know.. who we really.. are.” she muttered, an odd pause here and there due to part of her brain being in a deeper stage of sleep than the other. “not even us.” 

could it really be her? he furrowed his brows intently listening, hoping she would say more that could correct his leads. “i know..” she scrunched up her face, looking tired although already asleep. adrien couldn’t help but smile at the fact that the love of his life might possibly be this fragile, clumsy, innocent, sweet, everyday girl who sat behind him. 

“my kwami… getting hungry.. i’m gonna- go.” with the urge to sneeze, she woke herself up again. turning to adrien who had a bewildered look on his face. civilians know that their superheroes are given strength by little spirit guides (thanks to chloe) but no where has the information been leaked that they have a species. 

each piece of evidence lined up one after the other, causing one final epiphany. no more questions. go with your gut. 

ladybug is marinette dupain-cheng.  
the girl he’s been so madly in love with is marinette dupain-cheng.  
the same girl he friendzones at any possible chance. 

he’s screwed. 

throughout his realization he had been oblivious to the fact that he had been looking at the undercover super heroine, noticing their similarities. until he realized her face was bright red and confused. 

“marinette i-“ before adrien could get a chance to finish his sentence the bell had rung, marinette feeling ashamed of herself for looking like a mess in front of her crush, dashed out of the classroom as quickly as possible. 

—

with a sigh, he checked the time carefully. 19:00 (7:00 PM) it was time for patrol. or- for him, confrontation. with the magic words being said, he was soon transformed into the cat hero he adored being, hopping out of his window from rooftop to rooftop, spotting his lady on top of a simple household with a perfect view of the eiffel tower. call it touristy but she loved the area.

the spotted bug rolled her eyes upon seeing her partner. while crossing her arms, the sound of “tsk, tsk” leaving her lips. “you’re fifteen minutes late chat noir. you better have a good explanation.”

funny. as if she isn’t late to class everyday.

“just wanted to look extra good for my lady.” he said playfully, throwing her a flirtatious wink and seductive smile. his charms were immune to her, causing the heroine to scoff, chat noir moving along. “i actually have a question for you, wonderbug.”

“shoot.” she said sternly, her eyes fixated on the streets below, the evening sky illuminating her features beautifully. 

with a mischievous grin he followed, “you never told me you talk in your sleep, marinette.”

without processing, she laughed at his statement, turning around. “i don’t talk in my-“

he could see her eyes widen with fear, how she didn’t even bother to finish her sentence.in that moment she looked paralyzed, being caught in her element. oh the poor thing, it made it so much more fun for him. 

“i- i mean.. that i have no idea what you’re talking about.” quickly folding her arms like before. “you’re insane. grasping at straws like that. how thoughtless.”

the superhero laughed in reply, “i guess you could say the cats out of the bag, huh?”

easily surrendering, knowing that there was no way out of this, she sighed. “that’s not fair!” she shouted, “you tricked me! you- you deceitful, sly, cunning cat, you!” placing her face in her hands she was wrapped in a tight hug. 

“looks like i found my lady, buginette.” 

with a frustrated grunt she turned around, “how did you find out anyway?” 

the boy simply shrugged. “biology this morning. you sat next to me and passed out. it was the cutest thing ever. for the longest time i was afraid to fall in love with you because i wanted to stay devoted to well.. you- as ladybug i mean. but- now knowing that you’re two perfect halves of one whole well i- i’m not so afraid anymore.” his statement was truthful and sweeter than the macaroons she had given tikki earlier this evening. her heart fluttered until realizing that he had given a vital clue towards his own identity.

she stayed quiet which caused him to worry, deciding to place an arm around her shoulders. she began to process and analyze what exactly he had told her, recalling who she had sat next to that morning.

with heated cheeks and wide eyes she shrieked, maintaining eye contact. “adrien?!”

with a sweet smile he waved his clawed hand, “hi mari!”

“we should really talk about this-“ she stated urgently, piecing together evidence and clues to support the fact. as well as realizing that she had been rejecting the boy she claimed to be head over heels for. oh the irony, she wanted to slap herself. 

the black cat smiled sweetly and nodded, “i’d love to, princess but-“

her eyebrows knitted together in desperation. “but what?”

“but i’m pretty sure someone just got akumatized based on the looks of that burning building.” he mumbled pointing ahead of them.

with a sigh she went to the edge of the roof, grabbing her yo-yo and swinging it in preparation.

“alright. don’t make any rash decisions.” she instructed, causing a laugh from the cat.

“is that your way of politely asking me not to be an idiot?” he asked, grabbing ahold of his staff.

she stayed quiet, her cheeks burning. “just- follow my lead.”

“ready when you are, my lady.”


End file.
